


Want

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Games boys play.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Want by Alicia

03 October 1998  
Want  
by Alicia  
9/98  
Disclaimers: Look what good care I take of them. All shiny and clean, all parts in working condition ... They *should* be mine. ::sigh::  
Spoilers: Yeah, uh-huh. Right. See, you want spoilers, you need a *plot.* I rest my case.  
Summary: Games boys play.  
Ratings Note: You saw who the author was. Need I say more? All right, all right. For any of you who came in late, NC-17.  
Archiving Info: Archive /X only, please.  
Author's Note: Te sez people respect stuff more if you call it a fic instead of a snippet, and give it a title and all. I sez this ain't respectable no matter how you slice it, but hey, who am I to argue with Herself?  
Acknowledgments: To Te, for all-round friendship as well as for painstaking beta above and beyond the call of PWP. Blame not my idiosyncrasies on her.  
Feedback to , please.

* * *

*****  
Want  
by Alicia  
*****

"Tell me what you want, Mulder."

Skeptical look.

"Just tell me."

"Touch me."

Alex reached out and cupped Mulder's jaw in the briefest of caresses; withdrew his hand, smiling lazily. "You're going to have to be more specific."

Mulder narrowed his eyes impatiently. "Come on, Alex."

"No, *you're* going to come ... but only if you tell me what to do." Wicked grin. "You know you want to."

"You know what I like ..."

Alex didn't move.

Long pause. Finally, Mulder sighed ostentatiously. "All right. Pervert."

"*Your* pervert. Go on."

"Touch my chest." Hesitantly.

Alex nodded, placed his hand on the subtle curve of a pec.

"Stroke it. Gently." Mulder's voice had already begun to drop in arousal.

Alex's skin tingled in response to the words, and he drew his palm slowly over the smooth expanse, still damp from the shower.

"My nipple. Touch it--touch them."

Alex rubbed his thumbs over rapidly-pebbling flesh and Mulder's breath caught. Slow smile. "You like that?"

"Mmm. Yes." Deep breath. "More."

Questioning look.

"Pinch them. Use your ... nails." Voice cracking.

Alex's breath hissed through his teeth. Flexing his fingers, he scratched over the tender nubs, first tentatively, then harder as Mulder closed his eyes, head tossing on the pillow.

"Alex ..." Almost a moan. "Your mouth ... please ..."

Alex considered demanding more specificity, but he wanted to comply, couldn't bring himself to resist.

Dropping his lips to Mulder's chest, he kissed and licked at the scratches he'd made, soothing until Mulder's groans turned to purrs. Then biting, gently rolling the reddened bud between his teeth, hands on Mulder's shoulders to keep him still.

Alex smiled briefly against his prize before shifting his focus to the other nipple.

When Mulder started speaking again, it took Alex a moment to process the words. "Alex ... Alex ... please, my cock, touch my cock." Not quite chanting.

Alex moved one hand down, rested it on swollen heat.

Mulder shuddered. For a moment, Alex thought his partner was going to complain again, but when the words came they held none of the exasperation he'd expected.

"Yes, Alex, yes ... slide your palm along me, lightly, yes, just like that, skimming--ohhh--"

Alex fought the urge to grab, pump, to bend his head and swallow Mulder whole. He glanced up and saw the older man grinning at him, explicit directions still spilling from his lips.

//I thought this was *my* game.

//Who cares?//

But still, it wouldn't do to give in too easily. Alex responded with a particularly savage nip, snorting softly when Mulder's speech was punctuated with a yelp.

"Ow! Where'd that initiative come from all of a sudden?"

The tone of Mulder's voice didn't indicate any need for an apology, so Alex didn't bother offering one, just kept up the motion of his hand. "You were saying?"

"Aaah--yeah. Keep doing that. And ... suck my balls." Mulder's words poured over Alex like liquor, burning and intoxicating. "And if you bite me there, I'll knock your teeth out."

//Ohhh, threats now. I like that.//

Giving Mulder's nipples one last proprietary suck, Alex moved, repositioning himself between Mulder's willingly spread knees.

//That's right, Mulder, you just keep talking.//

Alex put his hands under his lover's thighs, lifted. Raised taut, quivering flesh to his lips. Nuzzled, drinking in the scent of clean skin.

Mulder moaned appreciatively, wriggling his shoulders a bit to achieve a more comfortable position.

Alex started licking, short little laps over sensitive skin. Mulder jerked a little, but subsided quickly as Alex added suction to his tease, taking one into his mouth and rolling it on his tongue before moving to the other. He pressed his nose into the base of Mulder's cock, revelling in the groans from above.

"Christ, yes..."

Alex wasn't sure which one of them was being tortured more, but he stubbornly refused to move on until Mulder said the words.

Judging by his partner's declining level of coherency, that might take a while. Alex could live with that. Kept licking and sucking, hands occasionally flexing on Mulder's thighs, but nothing more.

It was almost hypnotic, the feel of heated skin under his fingers and in his mouth, the scent of clean sweat and sex, Mulder's moans and whimpers. Alex's body was riding at a moderate level of arousal, enough to heighten sensation but not so much as to be frustrating. Yet.

And then he heard the words that never failed to send a jolt to the base of his spine. Hell, just *thinking* about it could get him hard.

"Alex--please, Alex ... Fuck me with ..." An audible swallow. "With your tongue." Mulder's voice was hoarse with arousal, though it hadn't yet achieved that thready, edgy tone Alex craved. That would come later. Soon. Alex cupped Mulder's ass, raised it higher.

Licking teasingly along the perineum, Alex shivered in anticipation. Sometimes Mulder wouldn't ask for this, wouldn't even allow it. Why, Alex wasn't certain, but it did ratchet up the intensity for both of them on those occasions when Mulder's desire matched his own.

Alex couldn't resist snapping at the firm cheeks positioned so neatly for his pleasure. Mulder laughed, startled, as Alex rubbed a lightly-stubbled jaw against his thighs. Hushed when Alex found the sweet spot and slid his tongue gently, tantalizingly over the surrounding skin until Mulder was shifting restlessly in need.

"More, Alex..."

He couldn't wait any longer, wanted it too badly. Besides, there was always the risk that some unknowable thing would trigger one of Mulder's despondent moods. Thankfully, those moods were comparatively rare these days. When they did strike ... Well, that didn't bear contemplation when he could be getting his tongue up Mulder's ass. They were almost past the danger point, but Alex didn't believe in taking unnecessary chances. He pulled Mulder closer to him, flicked his tongue harder, faster, now dipping inside, thrusting, stabbing, his own heart beating faster at the racing pulse he could feel with his mouth. Sweat sheened both their bodies now, adding its own tang to the heady mix of sensations.

Mulder was chanting steadily now, cursing and pleading, the words pattering over Alex like rain. And there it was, that desperate keening, and he was moving almost before the words were shaped, lowering Mulder to the mattress, licking up over high, tight balls, savoring the blunt head of Mulder's cock for just a moment before swallowing him greedily, one hand sliding up to replace his tongue at Mulder's ass, the other doing its best to steady Mulder's bucking hips ...

And Mulder was shouting now, fucking Alex's mouth, and it was so good, feeling that last shred of reserve fall away as Mulder gave himself over to pure feeling, losing himself in Alex's loving mouth and hands. Alex swallowed once, again, easing partway off as Mulder's body began to slump; savoring and encouraging the ebbing twitches, letting his own happily tired muscles relax. He rested his head on Mulder's groin, still sucking gently on his lover's softening cock.

After a time, he became aware of a hand in his hair, caressing, tugging him upward.

"Christ, Alex--" Deliciously hoarse. "Kiss me, love."

Alex slithered willingly up Mulder's still-damp body, the urgency of his own arousal reasserting itself now that he didn't have the distracting focus of Mulder's need. Moaned into Mulder's mouth when the ensuing kiss was punctuated by roving, knowing hands.

"Mmm ..." Both men were purring by the time they broke for air.

"So, Alex ..." Considering tone, slow smile. "Tell me what you want."

*****


End file.
